3 sides of the story PLUS ADVENTURE
by Strawberry Schoolgirl
Summary: When Naruto mets up with a mother like figure that is the same age as he! from his past, what troubles will brew? A new adventure awaits with more drama, angst & action than ever! Minor NaruOc NaruSaku SasSak OCoc OCShika & Maybe some more


kk every1, this is my first fanfic here so b nice! u dont liek, u dont read! this is the proloug, BTW.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8--8-8-8-88-88-8-8-8--88-8-8-8-888-8

1 da the uy were 3 shadows witn the forest outsi de oknahionaha. one had 2 pny tals and was loking at koha 4rm a montan wit her 2 companio nsbhind her.she smiled andsaed "I haven;'t been here 4 a long time!"her othar companon walked up next to behnd her (an: his face is still beinbg coberd by the treesd).

He smarked "Why do u want 2 return here Sumi?i thought u h8ed this town."

"She smairked bak. "Ya, but i have...UNfinished bisnuss here."

"Like wat?" He aked catiously.

Sumi tuned away and a small pach of bluush apere don her chekc."nio reson..."

the figurefroened and tyelled "WHY?"

Sumi yelled back "ITS NOT OF UR BISNUSS KIRU!1"

kru chank bak a litle. "Sori..." he said apligetikly, hoping she wood forgi vehim liek she alwas dix.

"must...kill...the fasle... yami..." said a lo wishpary woice also form the shadows. (an:Oooh! suspense!)

"Sumi smirlked, forgetting her faight wit kiru. (an:this is a god thing, cuz kiru saihs and this is a way of 'forgivinhg' him :3)"Dont u worry AMi. u will get somthing 2 kill son!"

"Kill..." cmaer the voice again, but a litle more contet.

88888888888888888888888888888888 (an:i like the number egt, so im, gonna us eit ahs a divder!)

Nartio was fel;ing down 2day. he waled 2 traning, saiing.

"Wats rong naruto?" Asked Saakura.

"im not feling well sakura." said Naruti.

"u need a hug?" saed Saskay.

"Suere" saed narto as they embrased.

sakrua gav him a kiss 2 2 mak him feel beter.

(an:this is after the "rescu sasukay misson". Narto conviced saskay 2 com bak, and team 7 is more friendly now, like a big happy fmaiy! O, and BTW, tayuka, Kimmiro,j iroubu, and whoever else that were aprt of the 'SOUND 5' r still alive, and Hayate and Zaku & haku 2, cuz i love them!-)

"U feel betetr?" asked Sakura caringly.

"Beleve it." Naruto saed quietly as he let go of sakuray. (an: I watched the subbie version of naruto bcuz i couldn't wait 4 the next episode next week on cn. I cant bleve they left out nartos famos line! STUPIDE SUBBERS! KICKS SUBBES)

Sudenly Kakshia puffed it! (an: i love kakshi! good thing he didnt dei! 8D)

"UR L8 SENSEI!" yeleld sakura. (an: naruto 2, a litle, but he was just sad, so he wasn't all taht loud)

"WELL SA-RI!" HE YELLED BACK" THE NEW EDITOIN OF MY BOK CAME OUT!"

"Sori 4 yelling he said shepishly"

That's okay. "Said Naruto.

Group HUg! (Awww!)'

but tehn they herd a jinglin and Naruto turned around and then it was like the wordl and everyhting waz in slo moton.

HE saw sumi, and then flashabks came, som not so friendy, but he was very happy 2 see her! She was his BFF wen he was little and he missed her! He remebered her.

She was vey prety and had 2 pony tils. ( an:She loked like kotoko form chobits ponly life sised, if u dont no what chobtis is, ur an idiot!) and was very mother like 2 him. she was Wearing festival ssamdals anbd fesrtval socks that go to her thighs, white and they nbever get dirty, even if u put them in mud. (an:her attitude is like kotokos from chobits.) the belss that hold er har up gives an echoing ringinf sound when sheever turns her head. Sh eis very smat and has fangs.

He imediatly gloped her.

"SUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he creid out! Simi get him a pat on the bak in a very mother-like fashion. (an:thinks of it like a holy mother ficter with acring orfasn in ehr lapo, that waht the scean was liek)

"AH-HEM": saed kiru. "Who is this?"

"This" she said with a small blush "was the reson i came back"'

Kiru fumed. and pried narto from sumi "SHE IS MINE AND U CAN HVER HER!" he yelled. "Oh no!did i say that aloud?" he loked around franticly.

LUckily, sumi ddint notis bcuz she started looking 4 ther othe r compainon

Naruto retorted back "SHE IS NOT URS CUZ SHE IS NOT A PICE OF PROPERTY!"

"THATS Y U CANT HAVE HER!" HE YELLED BACK

"I NEVER SED I WANTRD HER!"

"THATS IN INSULT! IS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH 4 U!" he yelled furiously."

I NVER SAID THAT!"

Meanwhile, Sumi found her missing friend and introduced her!

"This is ami" she said "She is quioet, and yey. (an: iwa nst sure what else to say ')

AMi was like a cros btween Sabrina (from pokemosn) s youngerself and Kanna from iniuyasga. She controls dark things, like yamki wolfs that are somond from teh darkness, shadow 'curtains' nd stuff liek that. SAhe sdoesnt talk much, and has a lo whispery voce.

(IMPORTANT AN! Im a ltite lazy 2 tiype this all out, k?)

sudenly ami atacked sakay with yaki things like shadow animals and yami yume creatures and shadows and big black explsion stuff while whispering "false yami.." bcuz he was anghsting over small pain and naruto had it worse and she almost killed him wityh shadow things but her friends mangaed 2 stop her. sasukay was almost dead. Sakura rusehd to his sasukAys sied. Kaksshi did 2. Naruto wasn't sure wat 2 do. (an, bcuz he looks up 2 sumi lkie a mother, and a friend of hers was a friwnd of his, so he didn;t' want 2 tak sides)

they took sakay to the hospital. he was fine the next day.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 (:3)

Well, " Kakshi said, the next day wit ht sumi & her friends bhiund her. "they will b joining out r tema until we no what 2 do wiyth them."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" cired ouy sakura "she pointed 2 ami "THAT 1 ALMOST KILLED SASKAY!"

Naruto, hoverer, was over joied. and huged sumi, who hugged him bak! -

Kiru looked jelously at naruto.

If only they new what secrets that would unfodl in a series of events...

----O888888888OO-----888888---O---- (kabob!)

CLIFFIE! YAY! 8D

I leove reviews! Yay!

Just so u no, it starts out lightharted ly, but its VEWRY angsthy, so those wit a weak hart may not want 2 continu with teh next chapters when they go up!

NO STEALING!


End file.
